


Wait a Little Longer (For Me)

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, but it turned into jisoo and minghao bromance, fluffy fluff, jisoo is slightly panicked in life, just so you're aware going in, listen okay this was supposed to be a jihan fic, minghao is exasperated with jisoo, this ended up being longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soulmate’s skin as well.orWow is there a relationship in this oneshot or did I write a Jisoo/Minghao bromance





	Wait a Little Longer (For Me)

It was rare for a soulmark to take so long to appear. Not unheard of… but still. At this point, all of Jisoo’s friends at least have their soulmark, if they haven’t already located their soulmate.

Jisoo’s had yet to appear. When he was younger, he would anxiously check before and after school each day, but eventually that novelty wore off and Jisoo was left with a resigned acceptance that maybe his soulmark would take longer to appear.

He pretended he didn't care too much about it, and busied himself with school work instead. In the back of his mind though, it was a thought always there. Where was the mark?

“It's not that weird for it to take this long you know, Jisoo.” Jisoo’s best friend Minghao says, pointing to Jisoo’s blank wrist. Jisoo resists the urge to cover his exposed wrist self consciously 

“I know, Minghao. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine.” Jisoo thinks his voice sounds airy and perfectly unconcerned, but Minghao has been his friend too long and looks unconvinced.

“I'm serious, Minghao. It's not that big of a deal.”

“You know, that might work on the rest of our friends, but I know you too well for that. Did you know you rub your wrist in class all the time? And you’re constantly staring at it too. Like I know you say it’s not a big deal but dude, for real, it’s not a big deal.”

Jisoo raises an eyebrow sardonically. “Was that your version of a pep talk?”

“Shut up I tried. You know I’m not good at this stuff.”

“‘This stuff’ being feelings?” Jisoo chuckles, and ducks out of the way of the punch Minghao aims at his shoulder.

“Yeah okay whatever Mr. Grumpy. No need for the sarcasm.”

“It’s easy for you to say it though, you already found Jun.”

Minghao gets a dreamy look in his eyes and Jisoo immediately backpedals.

“Nope! Forget I brought up Jun! Pretend it didn’t happen! I don’t want to hear about all the mushy lovey dovey stuff!”

~~~

It isn’t until the summer after Jisoo has graduated high school that his soulmark finally appears. It’s abstract, as most soulmarks seem to be, but Jisoo thinks it looks a bit like a vine, mist-like and coiled softly around the left side of his left wrist.

Jisoo tries to be nonchalant, he really does, but Minghao screams in excitement when he sees it and the feeling is infectious. 

“I can’t believe it finally happened! Have you tried talking to them yet? Has anything else appeared on your arm?”

“I just got the soulmark this morning Minghao, doesn’t it take months for the bond to strengthen enough for other marks to appear.”

“..right. Sorry. Just excited.”

Jisoo’s lips are stretched wide in a smile. “I am too.”

“I wonder what they’re like.”

Jisoo hums. “Me too.”

~~~

It ends up being almost a year before Jisoo finds marks on his skin not caused by himself. They’re barely visible at first; the connection is still faint. Jisoo wakes up one morning to find scrawling pen marks on the top of one of his hands that he definitely had not written.

He knows for sure he wasn’t the one who wrote it because it’s not written in English. 

Immediately, Jisoo grabs his phone from the charger beside his bed and dials Minghao’s number. 

Minghao answers after the third ring, his voice groggy. “Why do you have to be one of those happy go lucky morning people again?”

“I don’t think my soulmate lives in the same country as me.” Jisoo blurts.

The other end of the line is silent for a moment. “Jisoo what the fuck.”

“I woke up this morning with someone else’s pen marks on my hand and it’s all in Korean.”

“Awesome dumbass. You’re Korean too, aren’t you? And you literally know Korean already. And also I speak Mandarin, that doesn’t mean I live in China, does it? Same with Jun. Chill a little, mkay?”

“...right.”

“You’re still panicking, aren’t you.” Minghao deadpans, muffling a yawn.

Jisoo says nothing.

“Okay, look. Just write something back in English, like literally just communicate with this person. You don’t know anything yet.”

“Okay yeah. Yeah you’re right.”

Minghao scoffs. “Of course I’m right. Jesus, aren’t you supposed to be the calm collected one of the two of us? Just relax. Everything is probably fine.”

“Thanks Minghao.” Jisoo runs a hand through his hair and takes a seat back on his bed.

“Yeah yeah no problem. Next time could you try to not have a freak out at 6am though? Jun and I were up really late last-”

“Okay I’m hanging up shut the fuck up bye!” Jisoo yells, and hits end call quickly.

~~~

It takes Jisoo another hour or so to work up the courage to actually try to write anything to his soulmate. He fiddles with a pen while drinking his morning coffee, debating what he should write.

He ends up scrawling a “hello” in English along the side of the hand that had pen marks already on it. 

“I’m an actual idiot.” Jisoo mumbles to himself. What if his soulmate doesn’t speak English?

Jisoo has no way of knowing for sure, so just below what he had just written, he writes the same thing in Korean.

Within seconds, blue colored ink is stretching up Jisoo’s wrist with a reply, again in Korean.

“Hello, I’m Jeonghan.”


End file.
